1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device wherein a play character on the video screen is caused to perform a simulation experience (playing) instead of the player, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the play control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, regarding playing games wherein the player performs a simulation experience as a play character on the video screen, there are known such which include scenes wherein a play character becomes the object of a negative event consisting of being injured during play. In this case, the arrangement is such that it is found out after the play ends that the player was the object of the injury event, and the play character cannot come up for the next play.
However, in such a case with actual play, the sport player either returns to play or is replaced with another sport player depending on the degree of injury treatment, so conventional games have a poor sense of reality, and lacked in interest in that point.
The present invention has been made in light of the above, and it is an object thereof to provide a video game device whereby a player can cause a play character on the screen to perform a simulation experience closer to actual playing, the play control method for the video game device, and a readable recording medium whereupon is recorded the method thereof.
The video game device according to a first aspect of the invention comprises: a storing means for storing one or a plurality of character information in a game; an injury event control means for controlling injury events in a game; a game interrupting control means for interrupting the game in the event that the injury event occurs; and a game resuming control means for resuming the game in the event that the injury event has ended.
According to this configuration, one or a plurality of character information in a game are stored in a storing means, injury events in a game are controlled by injury event control means, the game is interrupted by game interrupting control means in the event that the injury event occurs, and the game is resumed by the game resuming control means in the event that the injury event has ended. Thus, the player can cause a play character on the screen to perform a simulation experience closer to actual playing, so the game is full of sensations of reality, and is absorbingly interesting.